Between of All
by Haruchi Nigiyama
Summary: DISCONTINUED // Tentu saja bukan pilihan yang mudah untuk menentukan antara persahabatan dan cinta. Tetapi se-lagi perasaan mereka belum berkembang, mereka akan menjawab... // SasuSaku, SaiIno, NejiTen, NaruHina. RnR !
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer : Sampai kapan pun, Naruto tetap punya Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Warning : Always OOC , GAJE sangat.**

**Pairing : Masih dirahasiakan . hehe  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Sumary : Persahabatan tak akan berjalan mulus bila terus dihantui oleh cinta yang seharusnya tak ada. Tetapi, siapa yang tahu bahwa cinta akan hadir disaat yang rumit bagini! Harus salahkan siapa?**

Jika suatu perjanjian sudah dibuat dan disetujui, maka tidak akan ada yang mengkhianatinya, dan jika perjanjian itu dikhianati maka tanggung sendiri akibatnya.

Persahabatan dapat ternodai oleh cinta, dan apakah cinta yang terjalin dapat direstui oleh keluarga?

Cinta, Sahabat, dan keluarga.

***

**-Dibentuklah sebuah perjanjian di dalam persahabatan-**

"Sesama sahabat, dilarang saling menyukai apalagi sampai mencintai. Setuju dengan usulku teman-teman?"

"Ya, aku setuju Ino, demi persahabatan apapun aku lakukan!"

"Ano…bagaimana bila melanggarnya?"

"Salah satu dari mereka HARUS keluar dari persahabatan ini!!"

***

**-Saat Cinta Mulai tumbuh-**

"Apa? Kenapa kau melihatku begitu?"

"Bertengkar terus tidak baik lho, nanti dapat karma lagi!"

"Kenapa saat aku lihat dia bersama orang lain, hatiku jadi panas ya?"

"Kau bisa lukis aku jika kau mau!"

***

**-Harus menyimpan perasaan cinta sendirian-**

"Aku menyukainya, tetapi aku tak mau persahabatan ini hancur."

"Mungkin aku harus memendam perasaan ini…"

"Aku menyesal membuat perjanjian bodoh ini, aku menyesal…"

***

**-Tidak dapat menyimpan cinta terlalu lama, maka persahabatan kini ternodai oleh cinta-**

"Aku menyukaimu!! Sakura"

"Bagaimana dengan perjanjian yang telah kita sepakati?"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan perjanjian bodoh itu!!"

"Aku mencintaimu melebihi diri aku sendiri, kembalilah padaku!!"

"Aku harus mendapatkannya!! Mendapatkan mantan pacarku kembali."

"Hinata, tatap mataku dan katakana bahwa kau mencintaiku!!!"

***

**-Jika keluarga tidak merestuinya-**

"Ayah sudah menjodohkan kamu! Jika tidak terima, silahkan angkat kaki dari sini! Uchiha yang manja!!!"

"Ibu dan Ayah kurang menyukainya, nak."

"Kau sudah tersakiti, kakek tidak mau kau disakiti lagi!"

"Hanya satu kata, PUTUSKAN!!"

***

**-Dan rahasia pun lambat-laun terbongkar-**

"Kau jadian dengan dia, Hinata ?"

"Penghianat…"

"Cinta membutakan kalian!!"

"Cukup Ino, siapa yang bisa tahu bahwa cinta ada diantara kita semua?"

"Putuskan atau kau keluar dari sini??"

"Aku ingin persahabatan ini tetap utuh dan aku bisa berpacaran dengan dia!"

"Egois!"

"Tak ada kesempatan kedua!! Silahkan kau menjauh!!"

***

**-Persahabatan akhirnya benar-benar hancur-**

"Sudahlah, ada aku disini!"

"Aku rindu kalian semua…"

"Maaf Ino, tetapi aku menyukai… Sakura!"

"Sakura, dasar sial!!"

"Apa kita bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi, Tenten?"

"Entahlah…"

"Kau harus memilih, aku atau mantanmu!!"

"Katanya kau tak akan merebut dia lagi, mana buktinya? Dasar pembohong!"

***

**-Dan Cinta pun terbawa hancur oleh persahabatan-**

"Aku muak dengan cinta ini, kita berpisah untuk sementara saja, Neji…"

"Maaf, aku masih mencintai dia, masih mencintai mantanku…"

"Sai, dengarkan aku…"

"Aku membencimu Sasuke !!! Sangat…"

"Maaf Naruto-kun, kurasa kita akhiri saja hubungan ini, aku tidak enak dengan yang lain."

"… Maaf"

***

Persahabatan tak akan berjalan mulus bila terus dihantui oleh cinta yang seharusnya tak ada.

Tetapi, siapa yang tahu bahwa cinta akan hadir disaat yang rumit bagini!

Harus salahkan siapa?

Pilihan ada ditangan masing-masing.

Walaupun sulit, tetapi harus tetap memilih, karena hidup ini selalu **MEMILIH**!

Dan pilihan itu yang akan membawa pada** TAKDIR HIDUP** !!

* * *

TBC

* * *

Aduh (=.=') bukan lanjutin Fict malah buat Fict baru… gimana ini ?? –Jedukin kepala ke tembok-

Prolognya aneh ya?? Hmm… memang aneh sih !! Haha…

Chap ini adalah kutipan dari semua Chap yang akan datang!

Sudahlah, daripada saia semakin _ilfil_ dengan buatan Fict sendiri. Lebih baik langsung **REVIEW …**

**^.^**

**~[H]~[N]~**


	2. Awal semua

**Disclaimer : **

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Between of All © Haruchi Nigiyama **

**Warning : Always OOC , GAJE sangat, Hinata bicaranya normal, gak ada yang namanya gagap-gagapan –gomen yang lebih suka Hinata rada gagap-**

**Sumary : Tentu saja bukan pilihan yang mudah untuk menentukan antara persahabatan dan cinta. Tetapi se-lagi perasaan mereka belum muncul dan berkembang, mereka akan menjawab…  
**

**Pair : SasuSaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, SaiIno**

* * *

**Chater 1 : Awal semua**

Matahari telah memperlihatkan batang hidungnya walau masih malu-malu, semilir angin menambahkan suasana menjadi sejuk, pepohonan pun menari-nari diiringi suara burung yang berkicau merdu.

Disanahlah –ditaman sekolah terlihat beberapa siswa maupun siswi yang sedang melakukan aktifitas. Mereka biasanya hanya sekedar melintas, membaca buku di kursi taman yang telah disediakan, atau hanya ingin melihat lelaki idola nya secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

Dan keadaan begini sudah sering mereka alami setiap hari.

Mereka? Siapa?

Yeah, pertanyaan itulah yang muncul saat kalian belum tau siapa mereka.

Mereka adalah Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Sai, Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata, Yamanaka Ino, dan Tenten.

Sebuah kelompok atau hanya teman bermain yang selalu terlihat bersama. Bahkan mereka sempat dikabarkan –atau lebih tepatnya digosipkan bahwa mereka menjalin cinta segi tujuh dengan Sasuke sebagai patokannya. Sungguh gosip yang aneh.

"Hei, kenapa kalian melamun?" suara gadis bercepol dua membuyarkan lamunan mereka semua.

"Hah, kau membuat aku kaget saja Tenten!" jawab Sakura –gadis yang mempunyai warna rambut mencolok kepada sahabatnya.

"Hahaha, aneh saja, habis kalian melamun kok bisa bareng."

Mereka yang baru sadar dari lamunan masing-masing hanya bingung saat Tenten mengatakan 'melamun kok bisa bereng' berarti…

Hening

"HAHAHAHA." Tawa tiba-tiba meledak dari mulut mereka, bahkan seorang Uchiha Sasuke ikut tertawa? membuat orang yang melihatnya merasa iri dan tentu saja membuat Tenten bingung karena memang hanya dirinya yang tidak ikut tertawa.

"Haha-hahaa-jadi kalian semua melamun, heh?" tanya Hinata yang terlihat sedang menahan tawa.

"Kurasa begitu." Jawab Sai dengan santai sambil memperlihatkan senyun khasnya, sementara Sasuke? jangan tanya, sepertinya ia sedang menahan malu karena tadi sempat lepas kendali untuk tertawa keras, benar-banar bukan sifat 'Uchiha'.

"Sudahlah Sasuke, lagian kalau kau tertawa tidak akan terserang virus flu burung kok, tertawa sekali-kali juga tidak haram hukumnya." Sakura berkata sambil tersenyum jahil.

Death glare

Oke, sebenarnya disini Sasuke tidak mempermasalahkan ejekan Sakura tentang 'tertawa', tetapi Sasuke sepertinya tersinggung dengan ucapan Sakura yang mengatakan 'flu burung' pasti tau kan binatang apa yang dimaksud?

"Maaf… maaf, aku berjanji tidak akan mengulangi kata terlarang itu lagi." Sakura membungkukan sedikit badannya dan membuet teman-temannya ingin tertawa. Yeah, itulah sikap Sakura yang usil.

_Cih! _Batin Sasuke

"Hei, apa kalian mau persahabatan ini tetap terjaga?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba, hingga mereka semua bisa langsung menghilangkan rasa ingin tertawa lagi (?).

"Tentu saja." Jawab Sasuke tanpa ragu.

"Hmm… kalian semua tau kan tentang cinta? Katanya cinta itu dapat merusak persahabatan yang telah terjalin." Semua hanya memandang dengan tatapan maksud-lo-?, "Oke.. oke, berhentilah menatapku dengan tatapan begitu," Ino mengambil nafas untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Aku punya usul, bagaimana jika sesama sahabat dilarang saling menyukai apalagi sampai mencintai. Setuju dengan usulku teman-teman?"

Mereka semua terlihat sedang mencerna kata-kata Ino, tentu saja bukan pilihan yang mudah untuk menentukan antara persahabatan dan cinta. Tetapi selagi perasaan mereka belum muncul dan berkembang, mereka akan menjawab,

"Ya, aku setuju Ino, demi persahabatan apapun aku lakukan!"

"Bagaimana?" semua mengangguk tanda setuju. Saat ini jujur mereka tetap memilih persahabatan apa pun resikonya tetapi setiap perkataan itu tidak dapat dijaga kan? Entah bagaimana besok, lusa, atau seterusnya, mereka tak pernah tau.

"Ano…bagaimana bila melanggarnya?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu. Semua mendengarkan dengan seksama, "Salah satu dari mereka HARUS keluar dari persahabatan ini!!" jawab Ino dengan lantang sambil menekankan kata 'harus'.

Semua mengimbangi perkataan Ino, bagaimana pun mereka hanya menusia biasa yang takut jika pilihan yang mereka ambil salah.

"Baik kalau begitu." Sakura langsung setuju dengan ucapan Ino, "yang lain bagaimana?" Semua mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kita resmi terikat perjanjian, _deal?"_

"_Deal!"_

**~Between~of~all~**

Pelajaran Kakashi-sensei telah berakhir lima menit yang lalu, dan hampir semua murid langsung menyerbu kantin dengan nafsu makan dosis tinggi. Chouji contohnya, lelaki bertubuh diatas rata-rata –ingat, tidak boleh mengucapkan gendut di depan Chauji kalau kalian ingin selamat– selalu bersemangat jika sedah menyangkut hal makanan dan itulah yang selalu membuat Shikamaru bekata 'merepotkan'.

"Tidak pergi ke kantin?" tanya Sakura yang langsung menghampiri Sasuke –yang ditinggal Naruto pergi ke kantin untuk memakan ramen– dengan mengambil buku catatannya. Sakura pun tidak pergi ke kantin dengan alasan ingin belajar, padahal sebenarnya ia sedang menunggu seseorang yang berjanji akan menghampirinya sesudah jam pelajaran kedua selesai.

"Tidak, aku malas!" jawab Sasuke sambil menyandarkan kepalanya ke tembok.

"Kau sepertinya tidak ada semangat hari ini, dan mungkin aku hanya lihat semangatmu saat tadi kita semua sedang ditaman."

"…"

"Sasuke, aku yakin kau sedang ada masalah. Aku bisa melihatnya dari matamu, kalau kau mau kau bisa bercerita padaku dan aku janji tidak akan menceritakan kepada siapa-siapa."

Hening

"Ayahku-"

"Eh?"

"Dia selalu membandingkanku dengan Itachi- selalu Itachi, mungkin dimatanya kini hanya ada Itachi."

"Sasuke kau-"

"Iya, aku iri pada kakaku sendiri, dan rasa iri ini lama-lama akan berubah menjadi rasa dendam…"

**~Between~of~all~**

"Kemana Sakura? Sejak tadi aku tidak melihatnya?"

"Dia dikelas tadi, mungkin sekarang sedang bersama Sasuke kalau tak salah…" jawab Naruto sambil melanjutkan makan ramennya.

"Kurasa Sakura sedang menenangkan Sasuke karena biasanya hanya Sakura yang mampu mengatasi tuan irit itu!" Sai berkata dengan wajah polos apa adanya.

"Memang Sasuke kenapa? Dia sakit?"

"Tidak, hanya penurunan _mood _yang membuat kacau semuanya."

"Oh yeah, dan kemana lagi gadis cepol sekarang?"

"Tenten-chan sedang bersama Neji-nii, kurasa mereka dalam masa pendekatan." Hinata ikut bergabung setelah mengambil makanannya.

"Sungguh tak asik bila tak bersama~" kata Ino seenaknya sambil meminun juice-nya.

"Sudahlah, daropada mengeluh bagaimana jika kita jalan-jalan?"

Ino sudah berdiri dari kursinya, "Ayo Sai!"

Sai pun ikut berdiri sementara Hinata dan Naruto sibuk memakan makanannya dengan sangat lahap –kecuali Hinata.

**~Between~of~all~**

"Neji, mau kita meu kemana sih?" tanya Tenten dengan nada judes yang tangannya sedang ditarik oleh Neji.

"Kesini…"

"Wow, so cute !" kata Tenten sambil melihat sekeliling, ia tak menyangka ada tempat yang saat indah dilihat dari atas sekolah.

"Terimakasih, Neji."

Neji hanya tersenyum,

**NEJI POV**

Kau tahu, sekarang rasanya aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Setelah sekian lama aku menyakinkan perasaan ini, dan sekarang aku tahu bahwa inilah yang namanya cinta.

Aku ingin selalu melihatnu tersenyum, karna senyummu itulah yang sekarang menjadi inspirasiku, kau tahu? Sejak lama aku menyukaimu, namun kau sepertinya acuh.

Dan sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan?...

"Neji, eh Neji…"

**END NEJI POV**

"Neji-senpai, eh Neji-senpai…"

"Eh?" Neji yang baru sadar tentu saja sedikit terkejut, "Jadi kau sejak tadi tidak mendengarkan perkataanku?" tanya Tenten dengan muka yang seram.

"hehe." Jawab Neji seadanya sambil cengengesan.

"Aku mau masuk kelas!" kata Tenten dengan memasang wajah cemberut, tetapi sebelum Tenten pergi Neji langsung menarik tangannya.

"Kenapa, kau marah padaku?"  
Tenten hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Lalu?" kata Neji tidak sabar.

"Bel masuk berbunyi satu menit lagi tau! Cepat!"

Neji mematung ditempat, sebodoh inikah dirinya sampai-sampai dia terlihat aneh saat berhadapan dengan Tenten.

"NEJI-SENPAI CEPAT!!" teriak Tenten yang sudah berada dianak tangga.

**~Between~of~all~**

"Kau harus tahu Sasuke, bahwa tidak ada orang tua yang tidak menyayangi anaknya, sekali pun anaknya melalukan salah yang luar biasa."

"Tapi masalahnya Ayahku selalu membandingkan aku dengan Ita-"

"Dan Ayahmu selalu membanggakanmu saat kau tak ada, kau boleh tanya Kakakmu atau Ibumu kalau tidak percaya. Sebenarnya Ayahmu hanya ingin kau bisa melampaui Itachi-senpai, itu saja." Sakura beranjak dari tempat duduk Naruto –yang duduk disebelah Sasuke. "Dan ingat, tidak ada orangtua yang tidak peduli pada anaknya."

Sasuke hanya melihat punggung sakura dengan tatapan kosong, entahlah, tatapan Uchiha memang sulit untuk diartikan…

'Padahal kau sendiri merasakan hal yang sama kan? Orangtuamu selalu bekerja dan mengurus perusahannya kan? Kau kesepian dan membutuhkan kasih sayang, tapi kenapa kau bersikap seolah-olah kau tak mempunyai beban?' guman Sasuke yang sekarang sedang menerawang langit.

'Dan, kenapa kau selalu seperti membela Itachi? Apa jangan-jangan kau…"

* * *

TBC

* * *

Haruchi balik lagi -ditendang-. hosh..hosh, sebelumnya Haruchi mau minta maaf dulu kalau jalan cerita ini gak sesuai sama apa yang diinginkan, maklumlah.. T.T

daripada berlama-lama, mending bales review yang gak login atau gak pny akun:

**Nakamura Kumuko** : penasaran kah ? makannya terus ikuti cerita ini yah -ditampol-. makasih ya udah review :)

**Devil Sora** : hmm.. itu kan baru prolog, ceritanya baru dimulai disini *dimana?* . oke, makasih ya udah review :)

**Liez amiie.. **: yaudah, ini sudah di update kok ^^, makasih ya udah review, hehe :)

hmm.. saia juga mau berterima kasih buat:

**MayukaRui**

**Chiwe-Sasusaku**

**Ritsukika Sakuishi**

**Azuna Kanahara**

**RnR again ??**


End file.
